I quit
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Percy Weasley is fed up with his job so he quits. How? Well, something involving a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes smoke bomb. Does he regret it? Not at all. Afterward, he has a bit of crisis/Firewhisky induced breakdown which includes Oliver Wood finding him in the process. Originally posted on Archive of Our Own through another account name.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Weasley was fed up, he was tired of doing everything the ministry asked of him and more. His boss didn't remember his first name and he was always asking him to do minor tasks like he was some kind of tea boy or an intern.

He was so stressed he was hardly sleeping and if that wasn't enough, he broke up with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. She said she was bored of him, like he was supposed to entertain her all the time like some show animal.

He wrote furiously on a typewriter, half of the people in his office at Ministry didn't even do their paperwork. He wrote more furiously on a typewriter, it was three o'clock and he hadn't had lunch yet. His boss in his section was an old man named David Malsupp and the man had been dumping all of his paperwork on him for months saying he was too busy.

"Peverall, could you finish up that work and go get us something from a bakery" Malsup asked, he had been walking around doing the more minor tasks and was currently taking a break.

Percy stood, his jaw clenching. That's it, he was done, he grabbed his typewriter off of his desk and threw it on the ground. It smashed into a million pieces and made everyone in the office turn to look at him. "No, I won't. I've put up with everyone's fucking laziness for months and almost a year. I'm done."

"Peverall" Malsupp looked shocked.

"My name is Percy Weasley, I've been here for a year and you can't fucking remember my name, you dolt? Fine, but I'm not a fucking tea boy or your bloody intern. You're the laziest sloth of an old man I've ever met and you and your fucking workers don't ever do your paperwork." Percy said coldly. Everyone looked stunned. He looked back at the mound of papers and pointed his wand and muttered an incantation. The papers scattered everywhere like confetti.

"Good luck getting your paperwork done without me, I quit" he said then in a flash of anger, he reached in his desk and threw one of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes smoke bombs down and turned to leave the office.

He found himself in the hallways and walked to a room where he was allowed to apparate and did. He found himself in an alley in muggle London. He tore off his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt then took off his cloak. He stewed in anger for a few more minutes as he walked around realizing he must be near the Leaky Cauldron.

As his anger cooled a bit, he realized he didn't regret a thing. It felt good, great even. He smiled and walked further to the Leaky Cauldron hoping to get a drink. Some Firewhisky would be great to celebrate. He walked in and sat down and asked for one. He tossed back the first shot he received, savoring the burn that went down his throat.

"I haven't seen you drink firewhisky since we decided to get pissed before we graduated" he turned to see Oliver Wood.

"Yeah well, I think I'm allowed a bit, I quit my job" he said.

Oliver looked shocked and sat in the seat next to him. "What?" he asked, he laughed and tossed back another shot.

"Had enough, and Merlin, it felt good" he added.

"Who are you and what have you done with Percy Weasley?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, leaning over the bar with his thick arms, toned from playing Quidditch professionally.

Percy felt the whisky warm him from the inside, feeling a little buzzed already "He's a stupid git, so I tossed him along with the bomb from my brother's shop" he said. It was true, he hated everything he'd done since he finished school. It was no wonder his family didn't like him. He didn't even really like himself.

Oliver was quiet for a pause "wait, what? You threw a smoke bomb… where?" he asked.

"Stink bomb" he corrected then once again tossed another shot, his last shot of firewhisky back. "Threw it at that lazy bums feet after I scattered papers all around. Should've seen their faces, you'd think I'd just turned into a Hippogriff or something" he mumbled.

"Yeah, or something. That's just not like you" Oliver said.

Percy winced "aren't I a Weasley too?" he asked, the fact that he was now extremely tipsy at only 4 o'clock in the evening had something to do with the looseness of his emotions.

"Of course you are" Oliver replied, looking very concerned now, his tone had gone soft.

"No, I don't think I am" Percy's eyes watered "we protect our own and I just ran, my stupid pride made me leave my family at the most important time."

"You were at the battle" Oliver said hurriedly.

"But I still couldn't protect anyone, Fred, I couldn't do a thing. I act like I'm so self-important but I'm not. I'm not important, I don't even think they'd notice I was gone. They hate me anyway" he said.

"No" Oliver grabbed his arm and Percy felt his warmth wanting to fold into it but pulled back.

"I hate myself so naturally-"

"Shut up, Percy" Oliver said "you need to calm down, okay? No one hates you, least of all your family. Come on" Oliver lifted Percy from stool to the ground and started pulling him out of the bar.

"Where are we going" Percy said, stumbling a bit. Oliver then wrapped an arm around him and apparated. Percy teetered when they arrived.

"This is my flat," Oliver said steadying Percy and dumped him on the couch. "Listen, your obviously stressed or something and you looked like you were gonna cry. I don't think you'd forgive me if I let you cry in front of the entire Leaky Cauldron. That place might as well called the Gossip Cauldron. So cry if you want" Oliver said sitting on the couch beside him.

Percy didn't cry but turned to face Oliver "you know I had a crush on you pretty much since 4th year at Hogwarts?" he asked instead, throwing Oliver off completely.

"Oh?" Oliver said, flushing a bit.

"Yeah, everyone liked you and for a slight moment I was jealous because the twins treated you more like a brother than me. Then I saw you fly and how happy you were when you did and everything. And from then on I pretty much noticed everything. How toned your arse looked in-" Oliver went redder than a Weasley then and covered Percy's mouth.

"Stop, wait a minute, since when did you even like men?" Oliver said, he didn't know how to handle a Percy like this. A Percy who had no filter, the usual Percy was always calculating and thought before he spoke and so straight it was painful.

"I'm about as straight as feather quill, Olly" Percy said, his eyes a little glazed.

"And- Oh" Oliver said thinking about it, Percy had always been with Penelope for a while now so of course Oliver would never have seen his interest in men. It's just Percy was always so strict, so no-nonsense that it hadn't occurred to Oliver to ever ask because he was afraid to offend him so he just assumed things. But this was too much, Oliver had always been pretty open to everyone who interested him and it was obvious who he liked. He was a bloody open book with a sign over his head "this person fancies so-and-so."

But Percy simply wasn't like that, he was closed off, convinced he had to hide to protect himself. Oliver could remember a Percy he met his second year, a painfully shy boy who pretty much floored everybody with ability to remember pretty much everything he'd ever read in a book. He'd never met anyone like him until that little Hermione Granger girl but she still was pretty on par with Percy. They made an odd pair when Oliver started inviting Percy wherever he went.

"I'm sorry" Percy said "I'm a lot drunk so." Percy shrugged down now and on the verge of crying again. Fuck, Percy looked so tired and skinny then and Oliver realized he was a bad friend. A horrible friend, Percy had been so busy with work so each time Oliver asked if he wanted to sit for a drink he turned it down. He had shrugged it off thinking maybe Percy was fine but just busy.

"I- do you still have a crush?" Oliver asked, waiting for Percy to reply and hoped he wouldn't break into sobs. As much as Oliver was prepared to comfort, he hated to deal with crying.

Percy was quiet and pulled his legs up off the floor and tucked them to his chest. "I'm sorry" he said, looking down. Oliver had no freaking idea now, did he kiss him? Percy was kind of one of those "what if" people he'd thought of for a long time.

He honestly did like him but always thought it was here nor there. "Don't be sorry, I like you, I really do" Oliver said sitting next to him. It probably wasn't the best thing to kiss when he was so drunk and stressed, he wasn't even thinking straight.

"Why?" Percy said curiously looking younger than how he usually did. He'd always tried to be a grown up, always.

Oliver considered this sincerely "I like how you're so smart and you know it, I like that you take pride in what you do, I like that your always thinking about how all people have some kind of thing they do that's important. I like that your stubborn when you need to be but you come out of it when something more important is at stake" he said.

"Oh" Percy looked small, torn between looking happy or sad. "But not that way?" he asked.

"What way?" Oliver asked.

"You know, the I want to sit on your thighs and kiss you sort of way" Percy said.

"Oh, no I do want that sort of way" Oliver grinned, that sounded awesome especially since Percy's thighs were some amazingly thick and shapely. He bet with the pants off he'd look like a gazelle or something.

Percy smiled hesitantly then surged forward to kiss him and Oliver barely had time react because Percy's thighs were suddenly on his lap sideways. His lips were pressed his own and were a tongue quickly parted them. Oliver gasped and eventually pried Percy back for a second.

"Wait, Percy you're drunk. Can we pick this when you're sober?" Oliver asked and Percy looked disappointed.

"I'm not that drunk" Percy said.

"I know but please?" Oliver said. He wanted him to have a clear mind when he wakes up and then they can talk about dating and the things that with especially since he was pretty close to get a hard on just by Percy sitting on him.

Percy laid against his chest then "okay…" he said. Eventually Percy fell asleep around ten o'clock so Oliver just took him to his bed and went to sleep himself.

XXX

Percy woke up on a Saturday morning to an arm wrapped around his thin waist. He groaned and looked back and blinked to find himself very close to Oliver Wood. It slowly came to him and he gasped. Oliver's opened slowly.

"Hey" he said sleepily and Percy sat up suddenly "oh my Merlin, I am so sorry" he said putting his face in his hands. He said such embarrassing things and he'd even jumped into Oliver's lap.

Oliver sat up too "it's fine, do you remember everything?" he asked and Percy reddened and nodded.

"Do you really want to…" Percy hesitated and Oliver nodded.

"Yes I would, actually I do like you but um maybe go on a date or two before we y'know" Oliver said chuckling and Percy nodded.

"I hate to ask but… do you have some clothes I could borrow?" Percy asked "I should probably go and speak to my parents if they've even heard" he added.

"Oh yeah, that's fine, you can have a shower too. I've got an extra toothbrush somewhere" Oliver sat up and went to find Percy some clothing and managed to find some jeans a bit too small for him and a Puddlemere United shirt he'd been given before he'd started training full time. He'd literally went up an entire size in muscle.

"Thanks" Percy said smiling. As soon as Percy was all set to take a shower with some clothing, Oliver went to make some eggs to have with some toast. He'd already dressed in some casual clothing. As soon as he was done making the toast, Percy walked in wearing his shirt and jeans. Oliver swallowed soon, it was little big on him but damn if that wasn't sexy with his bare feet barely visible as the bottoms of jeans covered his heels. "You really do like me" Percy said catching Oliver in the act of checking him out.

"Well of course I do" Oliver said, Percy had said he hated himself when they met. He'd have to talk to him about that later, Percy smiled brighter than he had in a while.

"I wonder if my parents even heard about what happened" Percy said as he ducked into his plate, piling eggs on buttered toast.

"Well, do people throw stink bombs often in the Ministry?" Oliver asked teasingly.

"No, Ministry is quite uptight about a lot of things. If you're not a head of a department you're not important and most heads are old farts" Percy shrugged.

"Hm… well what are you going to do now, then?' Oliver asked.

"Dunno yet" Percy said shrugging. Percy looked worried so Oliver didn't bring it up again.

"I'll go with you to your parents' house if you want. Actually I kind of want to see their reactions, I'll bet George will knock himself off his seat in hysterics" Oliver said grinning and Percy cracked a smile too.

"Be great, haven't seen him in a while, haven't seen anyone really cept dad sometimes," he said.

"Well then you quitting is a good thing, you can see them more" Oliver said and Percy nodded. They finished eating pretty quickly and brushed their teeth then apparated to the Burrow. Percy wavered at the door a moment before it was flung open and Mrs. Weasley flung herself at Percy in a tight hug.

"Where have been, Percy. Your father heard about what happened and immediately went to look for you but we couldn't find you. Someone said you'd been at the Leaky Cauldron and then left. We thought you'd had a break down or something. Goodness" she said rapid fire not giving Percy a single word in edgewise.

She let him go and turned to Oliver "hello Oliver, want to come in? Thank you for bringing him back to us. Percy… explain" she said, her eyes narrowed as they were ushered in.

Almost the whole family was waiting at the table for them: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and of course Mrs. Weasley who conjured up extra chairs for Percy and Oliver. Percy swallowed and sat.

"Breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Er, we already ate" Oliver said and Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows and George smirked while Percy reddened from ear to ear.

"Fine, now Percy, explanations" Mrs. Weasley said sitting down.

"I was fed up" Percy began telling the story of him smashing the typewriter and scattering papers and yelling at his boss and then quitting and throwing a stink bomb. He explained that he was done working for the Ministry and didn't regret quitting or the way he quit a single bit. He then explained that he went to the Leaky Cauldron and got drunk off Firewhisky then Oliver took him home because he was too drunk to get home himself. He left out the rest about Oliver and him confessing and other things.

There was a pause and then George grinned "I have never been prouder to call you my brother, throwing a stink bomb in the bloody Ministry of Magic. Brilliant" he said, laughing.

"George" Mrs. Weasley admonished "I won't lecture you since you seem pretty set that you don't regret a thing but tell us where you are after doing something rash like that. We were so worried" she said.

"Yeah, we thought you'd gone mad or something, Perce. It's so unlike you" Ron said.

"I think it's exactly like him" Oliver spoke up and everyone looked up "he's a bloody spit fire, a Weasley through and through, him and the lot of you" he said. Percy smiled.

"Well, he's not wrong. Percy always knows exactly what he wants and it's not like him to stay some place where he's not getting what he wants" Ginny said. Mr. Weasley sighed and leaned back.

"Thank Merlin that's sorted," he said then blinked at Percy's shirt "is that a Puddlemere united shirt?" he asked Percy who blushed, realizing that he knew fully well that Oliver had given him a shirt and that said Wood and his number on the back.

"Bloody traitor," Ron crossed his arms, being a Chudley Cannons fan meant opposing Puddemere's team. Percy grinned at him making Ron and the rest of their family a little dumbstruck because nobody had seen Percy smile that big in a long time.

"Yes, yes it is" Percy leaned on Oliver and grabbed his hand, holding it in his lap.

XXX

Percy took about a day to get bored of staying at home, he was trying to think about what to do now. What could he do for a job now that he had interest in the ministry? He slumped on the table, closing his eyes trying to think.

What was he good at? Well writing papers, the ministry made sure of that, he was good always really good at transfiguration in school but he doubted there was much he could do with that. He sighed, he couldn't think of anything else.

Once the clock had turned to 4 o'clock, he turned to see the fireplace burn a bright bring and Oliver walked in dusting ash off his robes. "Hi" he greeted.

"Hi" Percy said a little gloomy, Oliver pulled out a chair and sat at the table eyeing Percy's attire, some comfortable cotton shorts, a t-shirt, and a jumper.

"Haven't been out at all, then?" he asked, "you know I think you always look best in casual clothes, makes you look relaxed and kind of sexy" Oliver said, tucking a strand of hair behind Percy's ears.

"I'll keep that in mind" Percy smiled a little "I've been trying to think of what I should apply for. But I've come to a realization that I'm not really good at anything unless you count writing papers" he said.

Oliver frowned "what are you on about, Percy, you're amazing at a lot of things. You've got the most amazing memory of anyone I've ever met… actually the only person I can think other than you is probably Ollivander." he considered.

Percy blinked "do you think Ollivander takes apprentices?" he asked.

"You could ask," Oliver said, Percy looked excited now.

"I'll go get dressed and go see him" Percy said jumping up then going to put on street clothing.

"Okay, I'll wait here and when you get back we'll go on a date" Oliver said and Percy nodded kissing him on the lips before walking and disappearing in a flash of floo powder.

Percy walked into Ollivander's wand shop, feeling hopeful. Mr. Ollivander walked to counter "ah Percy Weasley, haven't got a problem with your wand, have you?" he asked.

"No sir, I was wondering something about something different" Percy said, suddenly nervous.

"Well ask away," Mr. Ollivander said, motion his hand.

"Well I was actually wondering if you ever take apprentices?" Percy asked and Mr. Ollivander's eyebrows rose.

"You want to learn the art of wandmaking then?" he said.

"Yes sir, I'm good at transfiguration and my memory is really good" Percy said.

"I see, useful skills to have as a wandmaker. I don't usually take apprentices but I am getting old enough that I fear the future of my shop. Are you so serious about wanting to learn that you are willing to do me a favor?" Ollivander asked.

"Of course sir, what favor?" Percy asked.

"If I teach you enough that I can trust you as a master of wandcraft, continue selling my wands after I die until the last one is left. It would be to my greatest pleasure to have them all sold. It is a legacy I would be honored to see carried on. My method of wandmaking is a secret, it is why not many choose to make wands as their profession. A weak wandmaker makes weak wands that will break. My method that I teach is never to leave this shop," he said.

"You mean you would give me this shop?" Percy said, floored.

"Yes, I would, I have a feeling about you. I don't make many wands as bendy and creative as that one. After all, the wand chooses the wizard and your wand chose you for a reason to match its purpose.

"Okay" Percy said breathless.

"Come tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock," Ollivander said pleasantly and Percy nodded walking out the door stunned. He apparated into his house, Oliver jumped about a foot.

"I thought you left by floo" Oliver said.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Percy said vaguely then sat at the table. "So I don't know how this happened but Oliver said he'd take me on as his apprentice and next thing I know he's willing me his shop when he dies."

Oliver blinked once, that was more than he'd ever thought would come out of Percy's whole trek. Percy had this adorable flush that went from his left ear across his cheekbones and his nose to right ear. It made his freckles stand out and he looked ridiculous fucking cute.

"That's amazing, Percy," he said finally and Percy lunged at him and hugged.

"I know! I couldn't believe it, why me? There's nothing all that interesting so I wasn't exactly hoping for much but… oh Merlin, thank you. You gave me the idea" Percy kissed every inch visible from his hairline to collarbone. "We're going out to dinner and I'll pay for everything then if you want I'll blow you til you forget your own name" he said.

Oliver choked on his own spit, working against the threat of a semi. "Percy!" he blushed and Percy smirked. "You know how?" Oliver asked as an afterthought. Percy's face turned sheepish.

"Er, yeah actually. I hooked up with Donovan Williams in 5th year at the New Year's party. I was curious and he was giving me flirty looks all evening so I kind of took advantage. Only some intense snogging and a couple of blowjobs though," Percy said.

"Williams? He was a 7th year!" Oliver said, since when had Percy been such a rebel? Fred and George all through their years had a running joke that Percy was probably going to be last Weasley to lose their virginity. Bloody hell, he would have to tell George.

"He wasn't seventeen yet so it was okay," Percy said evenly "so? Let's go on our date, yeah?" he said, Oliver laughed and nodded.

Xxx

Oliver sat at the table watching Percy as he sat drawing in a journal, Percy's thin but calloused fingers were covered in charcoal that he picked up from sketching wands. Since Percy became an apprentice at Ollivander's he started to sketching all the time, he sometimes got this dreamy look on his face. By that point, Percy was dead to the world until he picked up a pencil and sketched whatever he was thinking about.

The radio played in the background, some muggle station Percy liked. Oliver couldn't believe how easy it was to just stare at Percy and not get bored. Percy had recently been acting like a kid, like he'd been trying to be a grown up for so long he just gave up. He let himself laugh, to be lazy, and Oliver was finding it hard not to completely fall utterly in love with him.

Percy was currently chewing on his lip as he concentrated and his barefoot tapped to be the beat of the music, toes curling sometimes. Merlin, he needed to get out for a bit. Oliver stood and Percy turned to look at him, his hair flopping slightly into his big blue eyes. Ah yes, another thing. Percy didn't keep his hair so neat anymore and it was getting a little longer. Honestly, it was driving Oliver a bit mad because he always wanted to run his hand through it.

"Going somewhere?" Percy asked, his voice recently lacked the strained professional quality he'd tried so hard to portray earlier but occasionally it returned. It made Oliver a bit mad to be honest.

"Yeah, I thought I might go walk around Diagone Ally for a bit," Oliver said.

"Hm… okay" Percy said looking down at his journal and Oliver slumped a little. He knew he shouldn't always expect Percy to protest leaving or offering to go with him but really. "Come here, Olly" Percy said and Oliver tentatively walked up. Percy reached up and put his hands on Oliver's jaw and pulled him down to kiss him. Oliver nearly moaned when Percy slipped his tongue tasting his upper palate making him a bit weak. "You're too easy to read" Percy said, his eyes looking very much like the twins before a particularly well planned prank.

"Well I'm not the one who's personality seemed to do a complete f-ing 180" Oliver gasped, god Percy was becoming just obscene lately. It's like the prude never existed even though Oliver knew fully well how meticulously he organized his clothing and practically everything he owned. Even his lazy t-shirts and shorts were spotless and never wrinkled.

"No but your body has since Quidditch season has started up again… see you when you come back" Percy said looking down at his sketches once again. Oliver turned around to leave in a bit of a daze.

"Fuck" Oliver said, he found himself outside of the Weasley's joke shop and went inside. It was busy enough but Oliver went upstairs to George's office as soon as he saw that Ron was currently doing the register and sales currently. He walked in finding George doing some kind of paperwork but he paused when Oliver walked in.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey" Oliver said "so your brother Percy, I think you made some kind of mistake thinking he wasn't every bit as mischievous and rebellious as every other Weasley I've come across" Oliver said.

"Oh no, what news do you have now?" George said grinning.

"Percy first blew someone when he was 15" Oliver said grimly and George choked on his own spit.

"I did need to know that but… wha- 15?"

"You wanna know who he blew? An f-ing 7th year" Oliver said sagely and George sat back looking astonished.

"That prat, makin us believe he was a prude" George said "god, can you imagine if mum had known about it? You can imagine the howler he'd get about having sex when he was still underage. Merlin's Beard" George said.

"I know, he's driving me a bit nuts. His hairs all messy today and he's walking around bare foot with his shorts all loose-fitting. It was all I could to not to jump his bones and he's been a tease all weekend" Oliver said ranted.

"Not that I condone you screwing my brother or if you do I don't want to hear about it but why don't you just screw him?" George asked.

"Cause then he'd win wouldn't he? I come in and he licks his lips and then he gets exactly what he wants. Even today before I left I said I was leaving he looks down after saying okay like he couldn't care less. Then he looks at my face and gives me the snog of the century" Oliver said running his hand through his hair.

"I'm not seeing the problem, you want to have sex with him right?" George asked.

"Yes" Oliver nodded.

"Than do it, what are you waiting for?" he sighed.

"Because I want to do it not be made to do it with his little foxy smile. It's like I'm like I'm finding everything attractive about him and the moment he pushes the right button I just-" Oliver said.

"That sounds like Percy alright, used to be able to manipulate me and… Fred into doing whatever he wanted. Till we got wiser and he just decided he had to be a grown up. Sounds more like the Percy I knew as kids" George grinned, "it's a wonder he wasn't a Slytherin,"

"I don't know what to do, I can't tell if he's as serious as I am," Oliver said groaning.

"Percy doesn't do things halfway, once he's made a decision it takes allot for him to back out of it. He's as stubborn as our family gets and he's not normally apologetic either. So you can be positive that he's serious as a heart attack" George said.

"Okay, I'm gonna head back now then" Oliver said and turned to walk out of the office and down the stairs.

Ron was stocking some shelves and he was walking down "hey Oliver, catch" he said and Oliver caught a small bottle with his Quidditch Reflexes. He looked down and reddened to see the label: Tingling Lube- guaranteed a tingling sensation. "New adult only Weasley merchandise, Good luck" he winked then turned back to shelving. Oliver marched out of the store and took a moment to calm down before apparating then walking into Oliver's flat.

Percy was in the kitchen, stirring some kind of tea "hey, your back" he said. Oliver took off his jacket, shoes, and socks before he walked directly into Percy's space. He pressed a hard kiss to Percy's mouth and Percy gave in easily, their tongues battling it out. Oliver put his hands on Percy's waist then slowly and deliberately worked his hands down over Percy's pert arse. Once he'd reached there he squeezed making Percy moan a little.

He got an idea then, he splayed his hands then moved further down Percy's arse to the meat of his bare thighs and lifted. It was almost easy to lift him, Percy seemed to weigh almost nothing despite how supple everything about him was.

Percy wrapped his legs around Oliver's middle and pressed the kiss so deep Oliver felt a bit of teeth and Percy's hand combed through his hair. "Fuck" Percy broke the kiss panting and it was then that Oliver saw the blush on him and felt the tent in Percy's jeans poking his diaphragm.

"You are so sexy, you've been driving me crazy all day and all week. I want to take you apart" Oliver said, his erection was now painful against his jeans.

Percy reddened and nodded "okay" he said and Oliver chuckled, he loved that about Percy. He can go from a smart ass to shy in about two seconds especially when Oliver gets… shall we say forceful? "I was hoping you would actually, too nervous to ask so I thought maybe if I looked as appealing as possible…"

"Percy, you're killing me here, I've been taking cold showers almost every day" Oliver said.

"Well you didn't have to hold back so much" Percy sniffed, "I never said I didn't want to have sex, why didn't you ask me if you wanted to?" he said looking down down where Oliver was carrying him.

"Er, being overly competitive as usual" Oliver said and Percy rolled his eyes.

"I quit, just fuck me into the mattress. See if I try to be sexy for you again" Percy said.

"Fucking hell, Percy, you don't even have to try" Oliver said carrying him into the bedroom.

XXX

Percy loved working at Ollivander's, Ollivander valued his thoughts on the design of new wands and he carefully explained the process of wand making clearly. He loved libraries so being in a place similar to it with heavy tomes on material and files on every wand sold. Plus, the slightly cramped towering shelves of wands was fascinating.

Percy had been working for Ollivander for a few months now, working hard on his skills to design and create a wand. Today, he'd finished his first wand, a dragon heart string made of Elm with twisting leaf designs on it.

Percy chewed on his lip as Ollivander examined it, the man took his time. Looking at every inch of it and feeling it with his fingers before he nodded "marvelous work, dragon heart string and Elm make a very nice combination for dueling. This is very strong and the leafs make for a delicate touch, perhaps this one will be put in the hands of a future auror" Ollivander said.

"You mean?" Percy's heart jumped in his throat, Ollivander chuckled.

"Yes, my boy, it is good enough to be sold, more than enough" he added.

"Thank you, sir" Percy beamed.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful apprentice, now that I can trust you to make wonderful wands I'd like you to memorize my own wands. So you know their cores and materials" Ollivander mentioned.

"Of course," Percy agreed, knowing the core of a wand is a magical intuition that could be learned which Percy had begun to learn but the wood had to be observed and memorized.

"We'll start that tomorrow, I want you to put this wand in a box and we'll make your magical signature. Your first wand is a special thing after all" Ollivander said. Percy nodded and took the magic quill wrote his signature out and it imprinted itself on the box. "We'll put this on the shelves then" he said.

The rest of the day was full of Percy working on designs, rearranging shelves, helping with wand repairs and things. By the end it was night time and Percy said goodbye to Ollivander and left for home.

Percy picked up some fish and chips for himself and a chicken salad for Oliver since it was Quidditch season. He found Oliver on the couch asleep, he set the food on the table and walked to the bedroom.

He took off his slacks, shirt, shoes and socks and put on some athletic shorts and changed into a t-shirt. He walked back to the couch where Oliver was still sleeping and smirked to himself.

He straddled Oliver's sleeping form and kiss his lips, Oliver kissed back still in his sleep. Percy run his hand through Oliver short hair as he broke the kiss "Olly" Percy said and Oliver chose then to open his eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful, I need sunglasses" Oliver mumbled and Percy flushed, he loved waking Oliver like this. Oliver took at least a minute to process anything after he woke up but he also had no filter.

"Quidditch really knocked you out then?" Percy said, getting up off of Oliver as his boyfriend sat up and looked blearily at his feet. "Move em" Percy moved Oliver's feet so he could sit on the couch.

He took of his container for fish and chips and ate a fry as Oliver scrubbed his face. "You brought food?" Oliver asked.

"Chicken salad" Percy nodded and Oliver groaned in forlorn, Percy picked up a fry and held one out for Oliver. He leaned in and opened his mouth. Percy rolled his eyes and stuck it in his mouth. "I also have a cookie for you, sugar free but their good" Percy added.

"I love you" Oliver said, kissing Percy's cheeks five times.

"I know" Percy said then paused "I love you too" he added, Oliver kiss him again, this time on his lips. It was tender peck not meant to lead into anything except to show his affection. Oliver then broke it and dug into his salad "hey, do you… want to get married?" Percy asked.

Oliver choked then and coughed, he set his food down and opened the water bottle Percy had set on the table along with the salad and downed it. After he'd stopped coughing he looked at Percy "we've been dating five months, Percy" he said, coughing again before clearing his throat.

"Well that doesn't mean anything, we've known each other around twelve years at least. We're twenty five and I've had a crush on you for around that long" Percy said.

"But after only five months?" Oliver asked "your serious?" he said, Percy was still on the couch, his blue eyes blazing as he turned in his seat to face him directly.

"As a heart attack, c'mon Olly we live together like we've always done it. My family treats you like my husband already. Every time I go over their like "where's Oliver?" Do you not love me like that?" Percy asked, his voice breaking only a little as he doubted himself.

"No, I would absolutely like to marry you" Oliver said without thinking and he was surprised to find it was true. The idea of having Percy always was making his head go to cloud nine. "Merlin, you don't hesitate anything, do you?"

"Mum and dad got married after three months," Percy added, looking down at his hands which were so beautifully pale and thin. They'd look better with a ring on one of his fingers.

"Seriously?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Mum said that when she met dad and started dating him she just knew, she said follow my instincts and everything about me wants you and that's it. So?" Percy said, he gripped the couch he sat on tightly to settle his nerves.

"Yes, do you think any jewelry shops are still open?" Oliver asked and Percy blinked.

Oliver's heart was going crazy, he had never thought that Percy would ever say something like this. But he also felt it was right, he could imagine a life with Percy, from boring days of just sitting on the couch to date nights.

"Now?" Percy asked.

"Yes, we're getting rings right now" Oliver said taking Percy's hand "you got to ask first but I'm damn sure that I'm the one who'll go down on one knee" he said.

"Wait, Oliver, I'm not dressed properly for this" Percy protested.

"Well then put on something because we're getting rings tonight" Oliver said, grinning. Percy went to the bedroom and came out wearing jeans and a collared cobalt blue shirt. His shoes were tennis shoes but Oliver didn't say anything.

Oliver took Percy by wrist and pulled him to his chest and apparated "now who's in a rush?" Percy murmured.

"I want a ring so people know I'm yours, tomorrows Saturday so we'll go over to the Burrow and announce it" Oliver said and Percy flushed. Oliver pulled him into the jewelry shop.

"Can I help you?" a witch in royal blue robes asked.

"We just got engaged" Oliver explained.

"Congratulations, I'll show you our collection then?" she asked.

"Please" Percy said, they took a long time to agree on metal, if they wanted precious stones, and type. Finally they both agreed on a silver set with a small inset ruby in the center.

"I'll pay" Oliver said once they'd decide that they wanted that.

"What but I was the one who asked?" Percy said.

"But I'm the one to get down on one knee" Oliver said.

"Oh for the love of" Percy sighed "fine, you pay this but the wedding ceremony is on me" he said.

"If I get to pay for the reception" Oliver grinned.

"So you are fine with the whole works?" Percy asked.

"Pretty sure Mrs. Weasley would chew me out if we didn't do all the bells and whistle for her second son to get married wedding. She loves that stuff, doesn't she?" Oliver asked.

"See? Your family already" Percy said then paled "oh no, we have to invite your parents over on Saturday too."

"I'll owl them the second we get home" Oliver said and signed the paper and placed his first payment of their rings on the table. They walked down the street of Diagone Alley

"This is happening really fast" Percy said.

"That's what I said" Oliver laughed "but I'm fine with it, Percy you're it. We argue and tease each other, your hot as hell, and the only reason I never noticed until now is because you got it in your head you had to be something you aren't."

"That was stupid, wasn't it? I wanted to Minister of Magic but not after everything I've been through," Percy said, running a hand through his slightly longer hair.

"Even at Hogwarts, your sass rivaled anyone else's though, why do you think I liked to hang out with you so much?"

"Honestly, it was of the mysteries of my years at Hogwarts, we were nothing alike and I was never a fun person to hang out with" Percy shrugged.

"It's because you were so… sassy and I dunno, I was just attracted to your wit and how sometimes you let that facade fall and you would get drunk with me," Oliver flushed then took out the ring and got down one knee. "Percy, will you marry me?" he said.

"Yes," Percy said offering his hand and Oliver slipped the perfectly fitted ring on his finger. "Now let me put on yours" he added. Oliver stood and handed him his own box with his ring and Percy slipped his on then kissed his hand.

"What a weird day" Oliver said "we left our food" he added.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Percy shrugged, holding Oliver's hand tightly "my heart's too full" he said.

Oliver swung their hands as they walked down the street "this is like some romantic comedy know?" he said.

"I like those, gives you more faith in humanity that way" Percy said "how are we going to tell my parents?"

"I say we just put our hands out with our fingers and let them figure it out" Oliver said, Percy smirked.

XXX

Percy stood in their flat's kitchen stirring milk into his tea, looking at the silver ring with a ruby in it. He'd taken it off when he went to bed but as soon as he got up he slipped it on. He held out his hand watching it glint with a goofy grin on his face.

"You ready?" Oliver asked as soon he walking into the kitchen, fully dressed in jeans and a casual button up while Percy wore jeans, a soft looking t-shirt and hoodie.

"Yup," Percy nodded and drank some more of his tea before setting it into the sink. Oliver offered his hand and Percy took it, interlacing their fingers together. Oliver held his hand apparating them to the Burrow.

"I'm not going to let go" Percy said.

Oliver raised an eyebrow "alright," he said, he wasn't nervous about telling them really. The moment Percy and Oliver announced they were dating, George had sighed loudly saying 'thank Merlin,' because apparently Percy needed someone more interesting than ministry officials and mediwitch and wizards to date. Percy only glared coldly until his mother announced her approval.

"I love you" Percy said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Love you too" Oliver said, puzzled, Percy was obviously a little nervous though he had no reason to be. It might strain from the same reason Percy keeps the apartment so clean, he gets anxious about mess. Worried that he'll lose something.

Oliver opened the door to the Burrow, greeting Mrs. Weasley as she walked to greet them. "Sit down dears, your parents got here a few moments ago" she told Oliver then kissed Percy on the cheek.

Percy looked a bit surprised at the act but he smiled "okay mum" he said and Oliver led Percy to sit at the large table. Percy finally let go of his hand when Oliver greeted his parents. "Not that we aren't happy to be here but is there some important announcement?" his father asked.

Oliver had to fight the flush that threatened to come up but Percy didn't have the same power and reddened. "Actually yes" Oliver said and Percy looked at him sharply.

"Now?" Percy asked.

"Well they are going to notice as soon as we pick our utensils" Oliver whispered to him and Percy sighed then nodded. They both held up their hands toward the middle of the table, Hermione gasped and cupped her hands over her nose.

"Congratulations" she said and it took the rest just a few seconds more to react.

"Percy" Ginny beamed.

Percy smiled then looked at Mrs. Weasley who was smiling widely "wonderful… I, oh I'm speechless" she wiped her eyes which were tearing up.

"Wonderful, that's amazing Olly, Percy" Mrs. Wood said and Mr. Wood smiled encouragingly.

"Second in the family, he beat you to it, Charlie" Mr. Weasley chuckled, Charlie was a rarity as was Bill to be able to make it the Burrow.

"Ah well, I'll probably be last, I expect Ginny or Ron will be next though" Charlie grinned. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't have looked more like tomatoes if they were covered in marinara sauce.

Ron was the first to recover clearing his throat "so who's wearing white?" he asked.

Percy and Oliver met each other's gazes "I proposed" Percy said.

"But I got down one knee" Oliver said.

"I'm paying for the Wedding" Percy added.

"Yes and me the ceremony" Oliver said.

"Well do you want to wear white or black?" Percy added then Oliver considered it.

"You know what, I probably look better in black robes" Oliver admitted.

"Then I'll take white" Percy said, Oliver nodded decidedly "er so, I think you assumed something here since pretty much everyone in Percy's and my immediate family is here" he said looking around, even little Teddy was sitting on Harry's lap.

"Well, mum sent Fleur and I a letter saying that you probably had something important to say because Oliver invited his parents especially" Bill explained.

"Bill was thinking of not going because well obvious reasons" Fleur gestured to her heavily pregnant belly "but I said it was most likely an engagement announcement" Fleur mentioned, leaning back "congratulations to you both."

"Thank you" Percy said.

"I figured too, I've never seen Percy like this, he wears casual clothes in front of you" Charlie admitted.

"I wore casual clothes" Percy argued.

"Yeah, to bed" George said "what happened to all yours slacks?"

"Fine, Olly says I look good in casual clothes and they're comfortable so I wear them" Percy said, Oliver flushed.

"Well, I'd like to thank him personally for removing the stick from Percy's arse" Ron began.

"Ron!" Percy and Hermione glared at him.

"So, on a better topic, how's working at Ollivander's?" Harry asked.

Percy perked up instantly "fantastic! It's all really fascinating" he said, launching into an explanation of what he did every day at Ollivander's and Oliver smiled. He liked seeing Percy so passionate.

After most people finished dinner, the family dispersed into different groups. "Oh Percy" Mrs. Weasley said as she brought him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad for you" she said.

"Thanks, mum" Percy said. Molly's eyes water as she seperated from him, holding onto his shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so happy you came back to us, that's all, for so long I wondered if I'd lost you fo-for good" she said, wiping the tears away and Percy's eyes turned misty.

"I…oh mum I'm so" Percy's heart constricted, what on earth was he doing. He just got engaged, he shouldn't be crying. "I always wanted to come back so many times and I just-" Percy covered his mouth and his nose like a feeble attempt at blocking a tsunami of emotion. "I failed to protect G-Ginny and then I- left you- a-and Ron was in the hospital and-" the words had come out and suddenly the sadness he'd held in for almost four years of being worthless, abandonment, and loneliness came out.

Fat tears poured out and then he couldn't stop, he sobbed "I'm sorry" he said desperately. Trying to stop the tears from coming but it was like trying to stop a river with a broom stick. He held his breath to stammer the sobs and his shoulders tremored.

"Percy, Percy, stop holding your breath. It's fine, darling" mum said and he couldn't hold it anymore. "We've already forgiven you for everything, we forgave you so long ago. I'm sorry, I never meant to make you sad by bringing it up."

Percy shook his head "I know; I know" he stuttered out.

"Percy" Oliver appeared by his side and Percy, without thinking pulled him to him and Oliver carded a hand through his hair as Percy sobbed into his shirt. "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, this has been a long time coming. Not your fault" he said.

"Oh Percy, you take care of him" Mrs. Weasley left them alone and Oliver guided Percy to a more secluded section of the Burrow into an arm chair. Percy found himself in Oliver's lap leaning against him as his sobs got quieter and his tears stopped coming so much.

"I'm-"

"If the next word is sorry, you better not open your mouth," Oliver said and Percy shut it. "That night when I took you home from the bar, I knew you were keeping something inside. I don't know if you remember it much but you said you hated yourself" he said.

"I used to" Percy corrected, his voice strained.

"Well I love you so you're not allowed to anymore," Oliver said.

"I wish I'd started crying at home, I cried in front of mum," Percy said.

"Your brother's all looked like I'd kicked their dead puppy when I told them to let me handle you instead of them coming to comfort you" Oliver said and Percy flushed red.

"Even worse" Percy said.

"Percy, I'd like it if you would talk to someone about this" Oliver said "I want you to be as happy as you can possibly be when we get married. I want you to like yourself and not just 'not hate yourself'" Oliver said.

Percy swallowed "okay," he agreed.

"Great" Oliver said, kissing him "do you feel calmer now?" he asked.

"I've got a head ache and I'm really thirsty but yes" Percy said.

"We'll get you some potion and some water then" Oliver said standing up from the couch with Percy in his arms earning spluttering objections from his fiancé.

"Put me down" Percy demanded as Oliver carried him like a blushing bride toward the kitchen where Ron and Bill turned to them like a homing beacon.

"Percy, are you okay, did something happen-" Ron put a hand over Bill's mouth.

"You need some head ache potion? Maybe some pepper up?" Ron asked then released Bill in a hurry "are you 6? You licked me!"

"Yes please, Olly!" Percy smacked his chest before Oliver returned him to his feet.

Ron went to the cabinet to get two potions, Percy down the first for a head ache and sighed as his head stopped pounding and then the pepper up. His ears steamed for a minute but he felt much better.

Percy sat at the table trying to monitor his embarassment levels, refraining from how much he wanted to run away when Ginny came in looking a little wide eyed. "Would you believe it was just left over anguish?" he asked.

"No" Ron answered "nice try, Percy," Oliver handed him a drink of cold water.

"I think I'll go find my parents then" Oliver told him, kissing the hand with his ring on it.

"Olly, don't leave" Percy begged and Oliver laughed.

"Just talk to them, I'm leaving you in safe hands," Oliver whispered, Percy sighed and nodded.

"So, someone grab George and Charlie then we can let the emergency Weasley sibling meeting commence" Ron said rather officially and Percy couldn't refrain from moaning in despair at how much he didn't want to have this conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for coming to the Weasley sibling meeting, the topic of the meeting happens to be our favorite geeky brother, Percy" Ron said with good humor but it became obvious that he was serious about getting to the bottom of the anquish that Percy had let out in front of his family.

"You want me to fix your eyes up, Percy? They're very red and puffy" Ginny asked.

"Please" Percy nodded and Ginny muttered the spell and he felt a cooling sensation on his whole face.

"Much better" Ginny smiled and he smiled too.

"So start talking" George said.

Percy stared at the table trying to summon the same courage he managed with Oliver. He could always talk to Olly "since-..." Percy clammed up again then breathed in then out. "Since V-Voldemort returned and I left the family for so long I felt like an idiot. The moment I pulled my head of- well, you know, I wanted to come back. For the entire year I wanted to come back but I kept replaying how it would go in my head, how much everyone hated me as much as I hated myself. For so long I just wanted to do something to…" his breath hitched and his eyes watered again.

He felt someone's arms around him, discovering long hair and slenderness of them he assumed Ginny but he didn't dare look up. "To end it all, convinced myself that you guys wouldn't mind so much if you never s-saw me again" he sobbed.

"Like hell!" Charlie "everyone was torn up, mum in a million pieces, we-" Charlie paused, seeming choked up that Percy looked up tentatively. Bill looked destroyed and like me might start crying even though he, being the eldest, never cried. Ron looked sad and angry and like he cry too but above all he was quiet.

"Keep going, he's not finished" Ginny said and Ron nodded.

"But when the battle was going on, I knew I had to go even if you guys hated me. I was so relieved when you took me back but then I felt more hopeless because Fred and-" Percy shook his head, determined to finish. "And I felt like I should have been there, then everything went back to business as usual and I felt like I needed to stay away. You guys didn't like me that much anyway" Percy said.

George looked pissed at that "we love you Percy" he said firmly and Percy nodded.

"I know, I know everyone here loves me but for the longest time I convinced myself you didn't. I hated myself so much but then I decided to quit being a slave for the ministry and it was like waking up. Then I fucked up and told Oliver everything, that I thought he was hot and… well you know the rest. That's all" Percy added.

"We're Weasley's, we love and protect our own and Percy when it came down to it you came to fight with us" Bill said and Percy smiled, smiling tears that had collected again from his face.

"I know you think you're the only once that's felt like that but it may comfort you that I've felt pretty worthless too" Ron said "I mean for different reasons but you're not the only one who's turned their back on people they love" he said.

Percy hadn't thought about it, he'd never even considered that Ron would feel the same. That he, being the youngest boy, right before a girl that his mother had been waiting for would feel unwanted. "Ron, you never-"

"Ah let's not get into that, you'll make me start crying too" Ron said, looking away after his eyes started watering a bit "every single one us is important, okay? Because our parents love us and extend that love as many people as they can including Harry, Hermione, Teddy, and now Fleur. I think it's a Weasley thing that definately needs continuing" Ron added.

"We tend to collect people, don't we?" Charlie laughed.

"A bit" Percy laughed "Gin, mind fixing my face again?" he asked.

"No problem" Ginny agreed "so this wedding is going to end up twice as spectacular as Charlie and Fleur's. Ready for it? Your high profile now" she commented.

"Well how was Charlie and Fleur's?" Percy asked turning to his oldest brother.

Everyone paused and Percy slumped a little, he'd missed one of his brother's most important days of his life and for what? Pride. "It's okay, Percy, all in the past and it was spectatcular but now mum and dad have lots of war compensation and dad's higher position at the ministry so money is no object."

Percy felt a bit drained for a moment "oh no," he said.

"Good luck," George said.

"I can't wait" Ginny beamed proudly.

Xxx

Percy was a little bored as he sat at the front desk in Ollivander's, he had his sketch book in front of him with no ideas. He hadn't realized just how much of the business in Diagone Alley especially specialty shops like this depended on first years getting their things.

Most daily business they got was rare with a few broken or chipped wands that needing mending or replacing. But most of the time it was quiet which Percy liked but he also hated depending on the day.

So when he heard the bell he perked, he recognised Hestia Jones "hello Hestia," he greeted warmly and she returned his smile.

"Hello Percy, so rumors are true then? Ollivander finally took an apprentice?" she said.

"Yes and I am permitted to find or mend your wand, having troubles?" he asked and she looked behind her.

"Um, just a moment" she said walking toward the door "for goodness sake, Dudley, get in here" she said and dragged a man about Harry's age, 18 or 19 years old. He was tall and lanky like Ron is and his eyes were a piercing blue. He was wearing distinctly muggle clothing, jeans, a t-shirt and trainers that had a star on them.

The man was handsome too with blonde hair looking intentionally mussed but he looked nervous. "Hestia, I don't think this will help me," he complained.

"Then it won't hurt to test it, all hypothetical, Dudley here is probably a muggle" Hestia explained.

Percy raised an eyebrow "so you take him to a wand shop?" he asked.

"He can read our papers, he's seen dementors, cups have been broken in his prescence" Hestia said.

"My mum can read papers too and Caitlin was with me when they broke too" Dudley pointed out.

"Yes but Caitlin wasn't nearly exploding with anger at her father now was she?" Hestia said.

"So you want to test if a wand will work for him?" Percy asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Hestia nodded.

"Excellent" Percy pulled out four boxes of a few of Ollivander's wands and one of his own. "Let's try it on the wand the least likely to explode on a muggle, this will tell if your a wizard or not," he said offering the wand to Dudley.

Dudley hesitated before taking it gingerly "it's not a snake, Dudley, you've got to grip it" Hestia said and Dudley gripped the wand.

"Give it a wave" Percy said and Dudley waved it and the wand gushed out water that iced an entire shelf over. "Congratulations, your a wizard" he said.

Dudley paled and stared at the shelf "I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up" he said setting the wand down like it bit him.

"Hey, it's okay" Hestia took his arm.

"Happens all the time, really, amazing that it made ice. You might be really good at charms, in that case give this one a whirl" Percy said holding out one of his. It was his first ash wand, thin with a solid base and had ice like designs on it.

Dudley was more hesitant than the first time but took it and Percy smiled when it seemed to look just perfect in his hand. He waved it in a circle and his eyes widened as a blue light zipped out of his wand and sparkled beautifully.

"That's the one," Percy said, beaming "so what is your full name? I'd like to known the owner of the wand I created" he said.

"Oh, Dudley Dursley" Dudley replied, looking not excited about being wizard but was elated by the display the wand had displayed.

"Dursley?" Percy said tilting his head, that rang a bell and then his jaw dropped open as soon as he realized whom exactly he was talking to. If Harry, Hermione, and Ron had certainly grown into their skin eventually then Dudley had not only grown into his skin but seemed to shed his skin like a reptile.

"Strapping isn't he?" Hestia grinned pulling Dudley by the arm, Dudley stuttered a little.

"He could be on Witch Weekly" Percy commented then flushed "speaking objectively, of course, I'm getting married" he said showing her his ring.

"Really? I hadn't heard?" Hestia asked, Dudley similar to a tomato, somehow not used to the kind of attention he was being given.

"Yes, to Oliver Wood" Percy said, smiling broadly as he looked at his ring.

"Ooh, I'm happy for you" Hestia grinned.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to send you a wedding invitation," Percy said "so um, what are you going to do about Dudley now that he's um not a muggle" he asked looking at Dudley.

"Probably give my parents a bloody heart attack, not that it would do much. I'm gay, quit college, and I'm a musician so why not make it official so they have more of a reason to disown me" Dudley said suddenly gaining a lot more personality than Percy expected.

"Dudley lives with me for now, he's a good room mate so I guess I'll have to teach him how to be a wizard" Hestia said.

"You just like to keep me around because you can walk around with just a bra and underwear and I won't bat an eye" Dudley said.

"A gay roommate has many benefits" Hestia shrugged "guess we better get some spell books, huh?" she looked to Dudley.

"I guess" Dudley said sighed.

Xxx

Dudley stood in Diagone Alley feeling a bit like a sore thumb, dressed in dark jeans and a button up while everyone around him was dressed in cloaks. He felt a bit like he'd stepped into Lord of the Ring or something similar. Especially since the building he was standing in front had colorful sparks, bangs, and moving things all around it.

He was a bit intimidated to be honest, was this really the place Hestia had told him to go? She'd suggested he needed to get used to Diagone Alley, it was the magical hub of Britain after all and he was magic. At the moment though, his hand felt more like a fancy drum stick, it was even the same length as his actual drumsticks.

"Fuckin hell" he muttered then opened the door, momentarily blinded almost like he'd never seen color before now. A dodged small children every which way, trying to figure out where on earth auror grade smoke powder would be?

He walked through the tall shelves and found the signs might as well have been in another language. They 'Whizzbangs, Tontongue Toffee…' Dodging a group of children for what might have been the umpteenth time, Dudley bumped into a shelf and knocked something off which rolled conveniently under foot.

He didn't hit the floor miraculously and instead fell into someone arms, deliciously well built biceps actually. The face of said person was also not bad at all "don't come here too often do you?" the shaggy red head asked.

Dudley stared at the moving dragon tattoo that curled on the man's neck "if this is a dream, it's a damn good one, don't wake me up" he muttered and the guy grinned.

"Your a sight, as well," he said, putting Dudley upright "I'm Charlie" he greeted.

"Dudley" he said, flushing slightly "I don't suppose you know where to get auror grade smoke powder?" he asked mildly.

"Sure, your on the wrong floor for that" Charlie said "you an auror?" he asked.

"Nope, my friend, Hestia is" Dudley explained "she forced me into running errands because apparently I need to get acquainted with Diagone Alley" she said.

"You don't sound foreign" Charlie said leading him up the stairs "and I know Hestia, she's a riot."

"I'm not, I thought I was a muggle till recently," Dudley said.

"How's that work?" Charlie asked, "even muggle borns get their letters to Hogwarts and most of them haven't a clue they were wizards."

"Um well, Hestia dragged me to St. Mungos and they said it had something to do with how I was raised. Sort of a fight or flight situation, in my cousin's case it was fight so his magic went haywire protecting him. Mine was flight or more shut down, we had a charged house hold where I wasn't really allowed to be a kid" Dudley explained.

"Hang on," Charlie paused as they got to the first floor "are you Harry's cousin?"

"Seems like everyone I meet knows Harry" Dudley said after he nodded.

"Well of course, he's kind of hero in our world. Percy told me you got a wand from the shop the other week. Not wait, we were talking about your magic" Charlie shook his head "um, I'm a Weasley by the way if it wasn't obvious."

"I guessed after you mentioned Harry," Dudley said "and yeah, my magic's a lot better when my family was in hiding I kind of had a melt down of sorts and managed to break pretty much everything in the kitchen. It tipped Hestia and Daedalus off but they didn't make a big deal out of it."

"I'd imagine they had the perspective not to, from what I heard your family raised you to be terrified of magic. It's like the equivalent of my brother getting turned into a spider when he gets a bloody panic attack over them," Charlie nodded sagely.

"Thank you," Dudley said, flushing "I didn't expect everyone to be so...understanding," he said.

Charlie was silent for a pause "I think parents can raise their kids to do horrible things and to go against them is difficult. It makes me feel even luckier that even if I didn't grow up having much wealth wise I was loved and my opinions were respected" he said.

"Yeah, I'm glad Harry had your family too if he didn't then I'm not sure… there's only so much a person can take being miserable" Dudley said.

Charlie nodded then cleared his throat "um, so uh if I remember right the powder should be in the corner here" he said leading to a set of shelving labeled "Auror grade."

"Thanks for helping me out," Dudley said.

"Course," Charlie said.

"Well I've got some other stuff to find so I'll see around, I guess," Dudley said then turned to walked down the stairs.

"You aren't going to actually let him leave?" George asked over Charlie's shoulder, he jumped.

"George" he hissed "you scared the hell out of me," he said.

"Yeah, whatever" he waved his hand "anyway, well? You should ask him out or something, he's wandering around Diagon Alley, alone," he said.

"I… shit," Charlie said then ran door the stairs forcing a few children to dive to side, "uh Dudley, you mind if I join you?" he called out.

Dudley looked at him as he placed his purchase on the counter to pay for it and smiled. "Not at all," he said.

Xxx

"Do you have a preference for a color scheme?" Molly asked Olly and Percy at the kitchen table. It was just them over for lunch, Olly dressed in his after practice clothes of shirt and jeans. Percy was in his work clothes still.

"Hm…" Olly considered "not really, Percy?" he asked.

"Um…" Percy flushed "I think I always liked that scheme that muggles have, the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. It's kind of pretty" he said.

"I love that idea, Percy" Molly beamed "then blue roses? Or should we do some bright blue delphiniums. Oh that would be beautiful" Molly said.

"I like the delphiniums" Percy nodded "I was also hoping to do something on my robes to go with the theme" he added.

"I have this beautiful clip that your father gave me before we got married. It might be just the thing. Do you like the idea of putting it in your hair or would you want it on your robe?" she asked.

Percy paused then beamed "I could grow out my hair and we could put it in" he said excitedly and Oliver was left behind as they worked out plans for the cake, decorations, and things.

Xxx

Charlie had heard descriptions of Harry's cousin and none of them were flattering. Things like enormous, pig-like, rude, stupid, but not one of them was akin to what he saw now. Dudley had a lean frame that was clearly earned and if his quips were anything to judge by her certainly wasn't an idiot.

"I don't think I pictured you right in my mind" Charlie commented as they walked down Diagone Ally.

"If Harry told you what I was like then there's a chance that it's exactly right" Dudley commented looking at his list "so where can I get potions ingredients?" he asked.

"That'd be Slug and Jigger's Apothecary" Charlie responded.

"Lovely name, it's even got slugs in it, mother will be so pleased" Dudley commented a little snidely but somehow Charlie liked it.

"Yeah, wizards tend to be a little over creative sometimes. And your clearly not what Harry described" Charlie explained.

"Yes I was," Dudley shook his head "I mean obviously I lost a good amount of weight and wised up a bit but that is how I was" he said.

"Well then I don't care what you were like," Charlie said, admittedly without thinking, and Dudley's brows shot up then he smiled.

"Good, so where's this Slug place?" he asked and Charlie led him to the place.

After getting the potion ingredients, they left "What's next on our list?" Charlie asked.

"Um…" Dudley looked down "pet shop?" he tilted his head "stop being stubborn and get an owl already, you stubborn sod… Love Hestia" Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Um well there's an owl emporium and then there's the Menagerie for the more… let's say exotic pets" Charlie said.

"Well, Menagerie is the closest," Dudley said "come on" he said. The Magical Menagerie was just as cramped, smelly, and noisy as Charlie remembered it. A witch with heavy black-rimmed glasses as they walked in and continued petting a purple cat.

Charlie hated cramped spaces like this but kept quiet as Dudley looked at things with an interesting look then paused to glance at Charlie "you look anxious, you don't have to wait with me" Dudley said.

"I'm fine, I just... "

"I know what claustrophobia looks like" Dudley said "I get it" he said.

"With a family like mine, it's a constant and it's not that bad" Charlie said.

"Yeah but this place is more cramped then the other places" Dudley said then paused at the "bird" section of the shop. There were a few cages of some owls. "Oh, hello" he said to a little crow settled on top of a cage.

The crow tilted it's head and then down, Dudley held out his arm and the crow landed gracefully. "Good choice, smart one he is" the witch said.

"Can he carry letters?" Dudley asked, grinning at the sudden friend he'd made by simply saying hello.

"Of course," she agreed.

"I'll take him then, he'll blend in better than an owl in London anyway" Dudley said, reaching up petting the little crow which he enjoyed immensely. He paid for his new companion and left with Charlie who relaxed as they left.

"You gotta name for him?" Charlie asked.

"Hm… not really. What about Edgar? Oh wait, no, that's a raven. Then Alfred Hitchcock, yeah that's a good name" Dudley said with a grin.

"Is that supposed to be a reference?" Charlie asked.

"How are you wizards and witches not absolutely bored to death?" Dudley responded "it's honestly appalling that you haven't picked up on television" he said.

"Um my dad likes muggle stuff but he could never get the tele- that thing to work" Charlie said.

"Well of course not, you need to plug it in" Dudley said "electricity," he said. Charlie tilted his head at that and Dudley rolled his head. "Maybe I'll show it to you, Hestia was absolutely transfixed when I first bought a tv to our apartment. We're just roommates. Anyway, it's amazing she went back to work the next day" he said.

"If it's really that entertaining, I might see this telefish."

"Television, or tele. So in the interest that I've seen where your brothers work, where do you work?" Dudley asked checking his list once again.

"Dragon reserve in Romania but I've actually requested to get transferred to the Scottish reserves for a while" Charlie explained.

"Wow, so how are real dragons?" Dudley asked.

Charlie grinned and explained avidly as they finished Dudley's shopping list and decided to take a break at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I think my favorite is the Blue-Backed Whiptail" Charlie finished his long rant which Dudley listened with rapt interest.

"That's not surprising" Dudley said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Well blue is your color isn't it" Dudley said.

Charlie looked, he didn't have any blue on and his eyes hazel, not the bright blue that Ron's were. "My color? I mean blue is a pretty color but I don't get what you're trying to say" he said, thinking maybe it's a muggle thing.

"You can't be serious, your signature is blue, aura, trail or whatever it is," Dudley said.

Charlie raised his eyebrows "I haven't a clue what you mean."

"You mean wizards can't see it?" Dudley asked, his eyes wide with revelation.

"Um, no, could you describe it?" Charlie asked.

xxx

"Okay, so tell Percy what you told me," Charlie said, after Dudley had mentioned something that he had thought was the typical thing to Charlie, he said they should ask Percy. Percy was one of smartest people Charlie knew besides Hermione, whoever that was.

"I'll go make some tea then" Oliver Wood, Percy's fiance said and Dudley nodded.

"That would be nice, thank you" he said "it's um, I thought it was normal" he admitted to Percy.

"You should go a bit more depth into this than just that, what exactly do you see?" Percy asked, giving him a smile, the fact that Percy and Oliver were dressed in normal, or muggle, clothing helped Dudley relax a little.

"I see like this colored mist around people, it comes off wizards like waves. Only people with magic, I always assumed everyone could see it or at least people like me and my parents who know about wizards" Dudley said.

"Dudley, I need to take a deep breath and then let it out" Percy said and Dudley did as he told a few times. "It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong," he said gently. Percy's mist was a nice burgundy, calm and languid. His mist formed these curling shapes that furled and unfurled.

"I know, I just… donwannabeafreak" Dudley mumbled.

Percy frowned then Oliver set their tea down in front of them as well as a tray of honey, milk, and sugar. "Thanks love" he said to Oliver then turned back to Dudley "that'd be your parents talking. That's what they called Harry, right? A freak."

Dudley stared down at his tea, watching it steam "I know he's not a freak, wizards and witches, they just are. I am one and I'm good with that, really I am now that I've had time to think. But…"

"I'll stop you for a second there," Charlie said "if you think that because of some special ability that makes a freak among wizards, think again. There's a lot of wizards who have extra abilities, a metamorphmagus can change their skin and hair color at will for one. It's cool" he said.

"He's right, plus in our family, it's almost a requirement" Percy laughed "but I don't think I've ever heard of people being able to see magic, at least that's what it sounds like. What does Harry's er magic look like?" he asked.

Dudley considered this "bright green but a black stripe" he said.

"Black stripe?" they all mimicked.

"Yes, Harry's usual magic is green like the color of his eyes and tends to spiral off him and when he's angry the spiral will coil like a snake meant to strike. But that black stripe felt like… like it was alien to the rest of him, it didn't feel like anything, just would drift. It felt like a dying part of him or something. To be honest, I was terrified of that blackness, if most magic is mist then that black part was more like ink" Dudley said crossing his arms over his chest.

Charlie and Percy locked eyes with each other with a look of revelation "Dudley could have known all along that Harry was a horcrux" Charlie said.

"What?" Oliver and Dudley asked, confused.

Percy hesitated then said "that's Voldemort's secret to why he stayed around even after he was actually killed, he made himself 8 horcruxes, splitting his own soul into 7 pieces and placing them into things like a snake and a locket. Harry was an accident though because when it rebounded a piece of Voldemort went in him anyway. When they fought through, Harry was killed a second time but survived, affectively killing the Horcrux that was it in him" Percy explained.

"So you're saying that black ink was part of Voldemort?" Oliver asked, shocked.

"Yes," Percy nodded "and keep that to yourself? It's um a family secret kind of thing" he said. "And considering what you've been able to see, I'm not surprised you were terrified of magic once you realized what it was," he said.

Dudley shook his head "I can't say that kind of thing, I can't justify what I've done, the kind of person that my parents had shaped me to be, I knew what I was doing. I made my own dark path" he said.

Charlie felt like he'd known Dudley longer than just 2 days, it was rare to meet someone and know their history but not know them. But Dudley fell into place like a puzzle, he was slowly understanding what he was like and he liked him. Dudley didn't hide behind technicalities, he made no excuses and Charlie was drawn to that type of attitude like a moth to a flame.

"Sounds like whatever you've done is past tense, your obviously an alright person from what I can tell and we just met" Oliver commented and Dudley smiled.

"Why don't you speak to Harry? I told him that I met you and gave you your wand" Percy said.

Dudley shifted "I don't think he wants to see my ugly mug again," he said.

"If your ugly, I'm a dancing green banana," Charlie said and Dudley laughed looking at Charlie.

"I wasn't fishing for compliments but I appreciate it, it's an expression" he shot back.

"Well it sucks, it's woefully inaccurate, try again" Charlie said.

"Point is, I don't think Harry's interested in seeing me again" Dudley said.

Percy laughed at the irony "no, I don't think that's true, I was talking to him earlier and he was extremely curious how you turned out after everything that's happened" he said.

"He even asked us if we were trying to have a laugh when Percy mentioned what you looked like now. Couldn't believe it" Oliver said "I can see why though, you don't look like how I pictured" he said.

"Yeah, I've lost a lot of weight even when I was in hiding" Dudley said and Charlie wanted to have the chance to remove the doubts about his looks. "Um, then I guess I wouldn't mind seeing Harry. Get the chance to apologize. I actually did try to send him a letter but the ministry files his mail so unless I'm on a list of people they wrote back asking my relation and business with Harry. I… I kind of chickened out" Dudley explained, flushing a bit.

"Oh, I completely forget about that, they do that for Hermione and Ron's mail too. Anyone with enough fame to perhaps send unwanted threats and things like that. I don't think he knew you'd ever warm up to the wizarding world so" Percy shrugged.

"I didn't think I would either, I'm not completely used to it either, I know a lot of the things Hestia and Daedalus have told me but that's all" Dudley explained.

"Maybe you should speak to Ron, he explained things to Harry when they were 11" Percy said.

"He kind of intimidates me" Dudley said flushing a bit.

"You've met?' Percy, Oliver, and Charlie asked.

"I um saw him and uh a girl with bushy brown hair trying to get into Diagone Ally. I think he recognized me or he couldn't quite place me because he kept staring. The girl was really nice though as she tapped the brick wall so I could get in" he explained.

Percy laughed "it's likely Ron recognized but hadn't a clue from where and the girl with him is Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger" he said.

"Oh" Dudley said. Charlie smirked, he had no clue how on earth anyone could be intimidated by Ron although it did fit slightly. Ron was very tall, taller even than Bill and since his third year of school he'd filled out with lean muscle.

"Speak of the devil" Oliver said as a tiny little owl flew in through the window carrying a letter.

"Hello Pigwidgeon" Percy greeted as he untied the letter on his foot, the little owl flapped around excitedly for a second before Percy held up a treat which settled him instantly as he ate happily. Dudley smiled and reached out to stroke the cute little bird and the owl practically purred.

"Ron wants to know if we want to have dinner at Grimmauld Place, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Neville" Percy said.

"Luna" Oliver perked.

Percy rolled his eyes "who's Luna?" Dudley asked.

"One of Harry's friend, Oliver likes to talk to her, she's his favorite person" Percy explained.

"She's not, you are my favorite person" Oliver replied "but she's is a favorite, she's a delight, loves Quidditch and fantastically bizarre" he explained.

"Percy's just a little jealous and Luna confuses his analytical brain" Charlie explained.

"I'm not jealous" Percy said, his back straightening and his words turning prim and proper.

"Right," Oliver said then "I love that you turn back into a ministry official when you're trying to hide your emotions. It's cute" he commented.

Percy mouth open and his whole body went slack, Dudley covered his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Percy's face turned as he worked to reply but then covered his face. "As sickeningly adorable as you two are, send Ron a reply. Ask if he doesn't mind if I come with a guest" Charlie said.

"Ron getting to cook for even more people? He'll go absolutely overboard" Oliver said.

"Let him, if Ron wasn't so focused on Auror work, he'd be an incredible cook. I'll have to go on a diet after I eat whatever he's planned for dinner," Percy said.

"Ron's cooking has become even more legendary than mum's ever since he discovered the uh internet I think he called it. Hermione has a comforter or something" Charlie explained to Dudley said.

"Computer" Dudley corrected "well I guess I can afford one cheat day," he said.

"You on a diet, then?" Charlie asked.

"I'll just go send a reply then," Oliver said then pulled a recovering from embarrassment Percy toward the living room.

"Um kind of, I don't eat meat and bread when I can help it. It cuts my calorie consumption in half and I stick to small meals. I gain weight really easy" Dudley said.

"I do too but I tend to burn it all off at work, it's really hard work in the reserves" Charlie explained "but that's because I take after mum, Ron and Bill though are tall and lean with bottomless pit stomachs. Super high metabolisms, bloody unfair" he said.

"My friend Piers was like that, I envied him when I had to go on a grapefruit diet when I was in school," Dudley said.

"Ugh, what's that?" Charlie asked and Dudley began to explain.

 **I am so sorry about the code thing on the second chapter that happened and I was completely unaware of it someone commented and liked my story enough to dig through code so thank you. If your just starting don't worry too much about it.**

 **I actually a bit more onto this second chapter but if you prefer other platforms such Archive of Our Own, I am on there as Ihrt and this story is also there under the same title.**

 **Thank you for reading and I try to update but more often then not I update AO3 faster than fanfiction**


End file.
